Mi Papá es
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Los papás son personas muy especiales no sólo para nosotros, sino también para los integrantes de Young Justice. He aquí sus opiniones al respecto. Escrito en honor al Día del Padre. No poseo nada más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! :D Me alegra mucho escribir esto porque es para conmemorar un día muy importante: El Día del Padre. **

**Yo sé que aún no es Día del Padre pero esto será una serie de pequeñas historias y no quería publicarlas todas el mismo día. **

**Los papás son personas muy especiales porque no importa qué, ellos siempre tratan de ser fuertes para darnos ánimos a nosotros e impulsarnos a lograr grandes cosas. **

**Si algún papá está leyendo esto, felicidades :) Me honra escribir algo en conmemoración a ellos. **

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión ;)**

Wally West:

-¿Entonces esto es como una especie de…-

-De regalo- contestó Diana por centésima vez mientras dirigía la cámara hacia el chico sentado en el banquillo frente a ella- Es un regalo por el Día del Padre para los de la Liga. Se transmitirá en The Watchtower-

Diana sabía que Wally no era hijo del Barry pero por alguna razón que desconocía, el chico parecía estar siempre en casa de sus tíos y casi nunca mencionaba a algún familiar aparte de ellos, así que de seguro eso contaba para algo, ¿no?

-Primero que nada te vas a presentar; saludarás y dirás tu nombre. Después, yo te voy a enseñar este letrero y tú vas a continuarlo para la cámara- le indicó, sosteniendo frente a ella un cartelón con letras grandes pero no muy llamativas. Ni iban a aparecer en escena, de todos modos.

-Como digas, Maravilla andante- le contestó el puberto en lo que debió de haber considerado un gesto seductor.

Diana se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y sólo le hizo una seña de que ya iban a comenzar a grabar. lo necesitaba vivo para el video de los chicos, ya después del Día del Padre podría darle una lección al pequeño irrespetuoso sobre lo que era el respeto a las damas.

El muchacho, vestido en ropa de civil, se veía bastante tranquilo y esperó hasta que vio la lucecita roja de la cámara encendiéndose para hablar.

-Hola, como ustedes ya saben, soy Kid Flash pero me llamo Wally- comenzó con cierto carisma- Mi papá es increíble pero no lo digo solamente por decir, sino porque en realidad trato de mostrar algo de modestia, ya que la verdad es que mi no me sé ningún adjetivo tan genial como para describirlo- exclamó algo emocionado.

Diana le sonrió como animándolo a seguir. Vaya que hasta ahora el video iba muy bien.

Lo que la Mujer Maravilla no se esperaba era que el semblante del muchacho cambiase un poco y se tornase algo más serio.

-Mi padre biológico era un borracho y un maldito, el viejo me golpeaba cuando le entraba en gana y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, movía un dedo para ayudarme. Yo era un niño, ¿sí? No sabía que se podía denunciar a los padres ni mucho menos que alguien considerase malo lo que él hacía, digo, él era en que estaba a cargo y podía actuar como quisiera, ¿no?-

Diana lo observó tomar discretamente una respiración profunda y… espera, ¿en qué momento se le habían puesto al chico los ojos vidriosos?

-Cuando conocí al tipo con el que mi tía Iris planeaba casarse, no me agradó, es decir, el hombre quería acaparar a mi tía y ella era la única que me trataba bien. Nunca me imaginé que él también fuera a interesarse en el estorboso sobrino de su novia- comentó el muchacho con lo que ahora lucía como una leve sonrisa nostálgica con tristeza mal disimulada- La cosa es que no sólo hablaba y jugaba conmigo sino que también fue el primero en enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas en mi casa. Me sacó de ahí y, aunque al principio tenía miedo y seguramente los hice batallar mucho, él no me entregó a un orfanato ni nada, sino que se quedó conmigo-

Diana se abofeteó mentalmente. Semejante gran idea la suya… había hecho llorar a un crío.

-Ahora tengo una nueva familia a la cual no le tengo miedo y a la que le importa si como o no, si estoy lastimado o no, si pasan suficiente tiempo conmigo, si soy feliz… - el chico se medio limpió rápidamente el rostro con la manga de su suéter para dirigirle una gran sonrisa a la cámara- Mi tío Barry… Él me salvó y por eso lo quiero, porque mi papá es un héroe. También es el más cool, interesante, divertido y noble, pero más que nada es un héroe, y no porque sea Flash, sino porque es Barry Allen y él es el mejor papá que pude tener-

Por un momento, Diana pensó en que ella misma tendría que limpiarse las lágrimas… pero entonces el chico volvió a hablar.

-Aunque ahora lo tenga que compartir con Bart pero…- observó cruzado de brazos y no tan conforme.

-¡Cállate!- le cortó Diana- Arruinas el momento- se quejó.

Wally frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ya. Sólo quiero decir algo más, ¿puedo?-

-Bien, pero no lo arruines con tus celos injustificados o ya verás-

Wally bufó ente la amenaza… hmp! Celos injustificados él..

-Gracias por salvarme, papá- habló finalmente, optando una expresión más alegre y menos indignada- Te quiero y feliz día-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior :D Que bueno que les haya gustado! El siguiente capítulo me pidieron que fuera de Roy pero la siguiente actualización es de Absent, después de la Superniñera, luego el tercero de esta historia y después Young Justice Summer Project :) **

**Gracias por leer y por favor díganme que opinan ya sea por Review o PM n.n **

-¿Entonces me presento, leo el letrero y continúo con lo que yo quiera decir acerca de Clark?- quiso aclarar Superboy, ahora sentado en donde antes había estado Wally.

Wonder Woman emitió un gruñido de exasperación.

-Exacto, Superboy- era la milésima vez que se lo explicaba.

-Y es para…-

-¡Para el Día del Padre! ¡Lo voy a grabar y lo veremos todos en una reunión de la Liga!-

-De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de gritar- rodó los ojos el adolescente.

La mujer ahogó un nuevo gruñido pero se forzó a abstenerse de arrojarle la cámara al chico.

-Comenzará la grabación cuando se encienda la lucecita roja de aquí- le señaló un pequeño lente y después le mostró el letrero.

Conner por un minuto estuvo tentado a renunciar y decirle a Wonder Woman que mejor no, pero la heroína lucía lista para arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Conner Kent. Mi papá es…- quiso comenzar pero no supo muy bien que decir, así que comenzó nuevamente- Mi papá es… Superman, ¿yo creo?- supuso con cierta inseguridad pero más incómodo que nada.

El joven se quedó callado un momento como pensando que decir, logrando que Wonder Woman le hiciera una exasperada seña de "continúa".

-Y él… lo está intentando, supongo-

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- no pudo contenerse la fuerte mujer- ¡¿Mañana es Día del Padre y lo único que vas a decir es "Supongo que lo está intentando"?!-

-Bueno, es lo que está haciendo, ¿no?- se indignó ahora Conner.

-Se trata de un regalo, chico, hay que decir cosas agradables- le señaló ella lo más amable que pudo así de desesperada como se sentía.

-De acuerdo, está haciendo un buen intento- cedió al fin, logrando solamente que Diana hiciera un face palm.

Ella no era la única desesperada, Conner quería tomar la cámara y destrozarla con sus propias manos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Lo está intentando-

-¿Yyyyyyyyy?-

-¡Agh! Muy bien, punto número 1: ¿Se portó como un imbécil cuando lo conocí? Exacto, ¿No sabe nada de adolescentes? Absolutamente, ¿No sabe cocinar? Vivo de cereal ahora… pero al menos está haciendo lo que puede-

-Bueno, vamos progresando- lo animó ella- Anda, Conner, sigue así-

Conner rodó los ojos pero pensó un poco más a ver si encontraba en esa hosca cabeza suya algo amable que decir.

-Mmhh… Vivir con Clark no es tan malo. Como no sabe cocinar nada, a veces comemos hot dogs de la calle o cosas así. Y como en Happy Harbor tengo amigos, no hizo que me cambiara de escuela cuando me mudé a Metropolis, aunque él tuviera que llevarme y pasar por mí-

-¿Ves? De eso se trata, cariño. No es tan difícil decir cosas positivas, ¿o sí?-

-Aunque hace tres días se le olvidó pasar por mí y pasé una hora y media esperándolo afuera de la escuela- recordó de repente frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, sí, sí- lo interrumpió rápidamente- Pero pasemos a lo importante; ¿Está Clark haciendo un buen trabajo como padre?-

-Pues… yo digo que sí- contestó algo incómodo.

-¿Sigue siendo todo un imbécil?-

-Ya no…-

-¿Lo quieres?-

Conner se puso más rojo que el uniforme de Flash. Enserio que Wonder Woman tenía menos tacto que una roca.

-Sí… - le respondió un par de segundos después.

-Perfecto, es todo lo que necesitamos-

-Espera, ¿puedo decir algo más?- se medio armó de valor.

-De acuerdo, pero pobre de ti donde sea algo negativo porque me arruinas el video-

Connor rodó los ojos pero no empezó a discutir.

-Espero que te la pases bien, feliz día…- vaciló un momento antes de terminar- Papá-


End file.
